1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in housings for portable electronic devices, and particularly to advantageous aspects of an antenna interlocking arrangement for use in portable telephones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The housing for small electronic devices, e.g., portable telephones, typically includes upper and lower housings that fit together in a predetermined configuration. During the manufacturing process, an electronic sub-assembly is placed between the upper and lower housings, which are then fitted together around the sub-assembly and then attached to each other using various means known in the art, including screw fasteners and zipper assemblies. Where a screw fastener is used, the screw typically passes through a hole in the exterior wall of one of the housings and is received by a threaded post on the interior wall of the opposite housing.
These prior art structures have a number of known disadvantages. First, the use of screws or other fastening means typically require additional parts, which adds to the manufacturing costs. Further, these prior art structures require the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver, to assemble the apparatus in the manufacturing process, and then to disassemble and reassemble the portable telephone in the field for maintenance or repair. In addition, screws or other prior-art fastening means can in themselves be a source of mechanical failure. For example, the screw threads may become stripped, or the screw post may fracture. This is particularly a problem in portable telephones, as they are used in a wide range of environments and are subject to various stresses and shocks.
There is thus a need for a housing fastening system that does not require the use of additional parts or assembly equipment and which is resistant to damage.